History of Setel
by P8a8i8g8e
Summary: This is the begining of a created character 'Sete' which will be introduced later in the series.


Setel's Beginning: Chapter One: The Army  
  
"By order of the king, we need more men for the imperial Army. We have relied on our best men to help us through the war, Charsey Brase, Lemnos Throse and Vermos Dee are a few of our finest." These men were sitting at the front and from the crowd of people three women are talking ignoring the man at the front.  
  
"So Dana, you say your going to join?" came the voice of Resmee Dayz.  
  
"Well I'm being pushed into it from my father." (Imitating her father) "You have to keep up the family pride." Came Dana Chun.  
  
"What about you Sarah? Are you joining up?" Asked Resmee. "Sarah?"  
  
It seems Sarah was staring at the front where the man was speaking. "Hello, Vegeta to Sarah."  
  
"Huh, oh, I apologize, I wasn't paying much attention." Replied Sarah.  
  
Dana mentioned something to Resmee and they both chuckled at this.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Demanded Sarah. "What?"  
  
Resmee spoke out, "She told me you like Charsey." Well there wasn't much to find out then, because her face went as red as a tomato. Sarah Lent was a very shapely woman about the age of 12 Trios (18 Earth years). Not much for strength like most Saiyajins had been but very pretty. She had long flowing brown hair that reached the small of her back and deep black eyes.  
  
The two continued to laugh when Sarah got mad and yelled at the two of them for what seemed like an hour but only lasted two minutes.  
  
"Well to answer your question," She continued, "I am signing up." She quickly said, "and not because Charsey is there, its because I wish to serve the King and show my family I can uphold our honor."  
  
The others giggled for a few moments and stopped at the look on Sarah's face.  
  
Neither of them listened to the man's speech but all signed up afterwards. Sarah was turning to leave when she ran into Charsey, hitting the ground with a thud.  
  
He was a man with short black hair and a very handsome face. Charsey was 14 Trios old and he wore Bright White armor and a blue suit underneath. He held out a badly scarred hand to help her up.  
  
"I didn't mean to knock you over. I hope you're alright."  
  
Sarah Smiled sweetly and got up.  
  
"My name is Charsey."  
  
"I know. I'm Sarah, Sarah Lent."  
  
A little confused all Charsey could manage to say was "O.k." He looked her up and down and noticed she was very pretty.  
  
"So you're joining the Imperial Army, right?" he said pulling himself from his trance. Sarah nodded and waited for his next response.  
  
"I hope to see you there," he said winking before leaving. Sarah was ecstatic but hid her emotions while he left.  
  
Sarah caught up with her friends and told them what happened. The story was slightly changed but was just what happened.  
  
"No way he winked at you." Claimed Dana. "I could believe he bumped into and help you, but c'mon."  
  
"I'm not lying this is exactly what happened." They walked shortly to a park-like area they hung out at to discuss what they would do in the army.  
  
"I think I'm going to just fight or send weapons." came Resmee, "or I could just die."  
  
"I'm going for high ranks so I can be in more of a position of power," said Dana.  
  
"I want to meet everyone and make friends, better then enemies in a place where people kill other people," said Sarah.  
  
"No, you just want to get with Charsey." Said Dana and followed with obscene movements. Sarah threw a rock at her and she was hit pretty hard. "I was kidding," she said rubbing her arm.  
  
"Well I got to go right now or I'll get yelled at."  
  
"Ok see you Resmee." Said Dana. Then she turned and said, "No rocks, I had better go too, but tell me about Charsey in the morning."  
  
"O.k. Bye." Being alone and nowhere to go Sarah decided to walk around and try to run into somebody but no one was roaming the streets. She walked back to the place where she signed up for the army and read about it some more, without realizing it; she fell asleep on the ground. Setel's Beginning: Chapter Two: It Begins  
  
Charsey woke her in the morning. Drowsy she didn't realize it was him and said, "Don't wake me now, dad."  
  
"I'm not your dad."  
  
"Oh my god, Charsey." She got up quickly and dusted herself off and saw that everyone was lined up getting uniforms already.  
  
"I thought they gave us these later?"  
  
"No, that's why we asked people to join, we need them now. I know the line is long so I'll see if I can pull you up to the front."  
  
Charsey signaled for Sarah to come and join him and they walked to the front. Charsey spoke with the man there for some moments arguing about letting Sarah go up and finally he agreed and she went inside to be suited.  
  
"I apologize for the ragged Armor but most of it was taken from old and dead soldiers." She nodded and he picked some armor that seemed less worn then the others and some underclothes that weren't ripped at the knees and elbows. Unlike Charsey's white and blue, these were green on green and not very durable.  
  
"If you want you want, you can change in the closet here." Since most of them were in a crowded locker room she thought this was nice treatment. She grabbed the underclothes and left the armor by the door. She stepped in and began to change into her new outfit.  
  
Inside she looked at the clothes she was wearing now and ripped off some red material from the bottom and tied her hair at the end. She now shed her regular clothes and changed into the stretchy outfit before her. Outside Charsey heard all the movements of her changing and seeing her unclothed aroused him. He reached his hand for the doorknob and just inches away from it turned and slowly opened. Charsey withdrew his hand and watched as Sarah emerged with her new outfit.  
  
For the first time since she was very small her tail was freed from where it usually was. Most women on Vegeta had to hide their tails with the exception of those in the army where they kept their tails out as a symbol of honor and pride. The stretchy outfit showed her every curve and all of her figure. This made Charsey even more aroused as Sarah moved in front of a mirror to admire herself. They turned and moved almost as if on a modeling runway seeing every part of her body.  
  
Sarah turned to Charsey and asked him, "How do I look?" All he did was smile and moved closer to her. He grabbed her by the waist and pushed her to the mirror she admired her body in for so long. This was almost a dream come true but this wasn't what she wanted right now so she pushed him back and asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm sorry, its just, I lost control of myself." He walked over to the closet and grabbed the armor she laid aside. He handed it to her and she took it placing it over her head and arms. Charsey noticed her tail was still behind her and cleared his throat to gain her attention. She turned to him and he told her, "In this army they have you wear your tail around your armor, like this," and he motioned down at his tail wrapped around him like a belt.  
  
She waved her tail eagerly and grabbed it at the end. She placed it around her armor, which felt uncomfortable since it had been underneath her clothes most of her life. "You get used to it after two or so weeks." He said noticing the look on her face.  
  
Sarah looked at the army he had given her and noticed the difference in color and symbols. "How come our armors are different? Yours is White and my armor is Green."  
  
"Well, It means you haven't gone through Basic Training. I've been in this army for three trios and with every promotion you get, you gain a new armor with stronger material and the ranking symbols." He showed her with the symbol on the left side of his armor. "Basic Training is possibly harder than the fights or training during your promotions, but it may have just gotten easier because I've gotten stronger."  
  
Sarah wasn't much for strength but she had confidence in herself and believed she could do just as well as Charsey did. "When do we start basic training?" asked Sarah. "Tomorrow, after a rest in your new home," replied Charsey. "My. new home?" she said questionably, "How long will I live there?" Charsey answered that too. "As long as you stay in the army, but I think it better then living at home. Just try to make friends there because you will learn with them and live with them for the next several trios."  
  
The training must be just how to attack and kill people if battles are just so simple at Charsey's rank. What rank is Charsey? Thought Sarah. "What rank are you Charsey?" she blurted out. "A high grade Lieutenant Colonel. I'm attempting to reach General by next trio." Said Charsey. "Well I hope you do well," replied Sarah, "umm, where will I be living while I'm here?"  
  
Charsey was shaken from his trance and walked back outside to an oversized bunker. "There are fifteen of these. They put you in by some order of categorizing but I am not sure of it yet." Charsey said and added, "Maybe we'll be in the same bunker," with a sly smile. "Where do I go to find out which one I'll live at?" she asked. "Well I'll go in for you. Just wait right here while I go and get you signed up."  
  
Charsey disappeared from view into the building next to the one where she got her new outfit. Sarah sat in the dirt waiting for Charsey to return. She picked up a rock and uncoiled her tail seeing how long she could hold it up for. What seemed like an hour was over with in seven or so minutes and Charsey returned to tell her where she'd be staying at during night while they wouldn't train.  
  
He led her to the third bunker and opened the door. "Well I got you the same bunker as me and since enrollment just started, any bunk that isn't occupied is yours." Charsey walked to where his bunk was and lay down so Sarah thought it safe to stay near him since it was the only friend she had. He had the bottom bunk so she took the bunk across from him so they could see each other.  
  
There wasn't anything left to do tonight, unless Charsey didn't mention it, but nothing seemed to make her feel any better. She sat on her bunk and waited as slowly the bunker filled up and got noisy for about an hour or two. Things settled down and Charsey was nowhere to be seen. She drifted off to sleep that night awaiting what came tomorrow. Setel's Beginnings: Chapter Three: The Early Morning  
  
Sarah was sleeping really well until something told her to wake up. Her eyes burst open and she threw herself up. A hand was on her mouth and she closed hers eyes to shield them from the light. When she opened her eyes she followed the hand to Charsey's face where his finger covered his mouth. He made a "Shoosh" noise and nodded his head to tell her to be quiet. She nodded and he removed his hand. He fingered her up and they stepped stealthily out of the bunker they were in. They took several steps until Charsey broke the silence by saying to Sarah, "I am not aloud to tell you about basic training, but they didn't mention I can't show you what you'll face."  
  
It took Sarah a moment to think about this and she nodded understanding what he just said. "Well, just follow me around and I'll show you what they have." He turned around and walked toward an empty area, or better it was empty. Now it is filled with very large stones, "Well this must be the first part of what basic training is," thought Sarah. She stepped toward it and circled it several times examining it and seeing if there was anything about it that made it special or different.  
  
Nothing. Just it is a normal stone. Well it must have something so she stepped to the back and pressed her fingers underneath it and attempted to lift it up. The stone didn't budge. She tried it again and still nothing. Sarah was out of breath and huffing trying to stand back up but her hyperventilating caused her to pass out. There was a lot of black and colors, a beep blue and white. A light brown and suddenly a figure came into view. It was the outline of a mountain type figure, "Wait, that's not a mountain, it's a stone." The blue and white came in clearer and she could hear, "Sarah. Sarah. SARAH!"  
  
She shook her head and saw Charsey with his arms behind her head and back. "You passed out and I tried to wake you up." Sarah gave a confused look and asked stupidly, "What happened?" Charsey repeated what he said and set her on her feet. She wobbled and moved as she got her equilibrium back. "Thanks for taking me out here. Can we go to something else right now?" Charsey smiled and they walked a while until finally reaching an oversized shed or undersized bunker. He twiddled with the doorknob and then punched it in and the door opened. And he led her into the shed where it homed a whole arsenal of little creatures.  
  
They looked like saibamen but instead of the acid green color they were, a buttery yellow color. They had an elongated head and ears and large reddish eyes. They're arms were short and weak but they moved furiously with they're sharp claws. And finally they're legs were the most different of all. They're legs weren't normal. Instead of being joined three times, at the hips, knees and ankles they had an extra join between the knee and ankle. "This must have given them an advantage of some sort but what would an extra join help except to the legs. Well maybe they run fast or kick hard. Maybe I have to race them or beat them," she thought some more and Charsey cleared his throat loudly and Sarah turned around. He pointed to the pen and watched as three actually challenged each other to a race.  
  
It didn't turn out to be a race but they fought each other and attacked until two fell and the one standing jeers and walked through the racetrack. "Wow! What vicious creatures. I'm glad I only have to deal with them in Basic Training." "Well this is about all I should show you. Unfortunately the only way you'll finish basic training is by listening to what he says and thinking about it. If you think enough you'll understand exactly how to do it but there is still one thing." He looks her up and down and tells her, "You might need to get a bit stronger."  
  
Well it seems Sarah took this instead of a comment as an insult and turned her back to him. "I'm sorry if I." he was cut off. "Well I did act rude but I thank you for showing me. It wont help me until I think about it but at least I know what I face." They stayed silent until Charsey made a turn to the door and walked out. She followed him to the bunker and she took her bunk and slept for a short period of time after thinking about what she would have to do. "Well I would probably have to lift or move the stones or use them to some advantage during the training but it would take time for me being so weak. Those little creatures are worse. I either have to race them or defeat them, which will be hard seeing them, move that fast and attack that strong. Well I have until later today to think about it, and maybe I will understand what Charsey meant by thinking about what the man will say. I guess waiting is the only way to find out."  
  
After her thoughts she slowly drifted to sleep from the silence of the bunker. She didn't know when she fell asleep and didn't realize when she woke up that she had to begin her basic training. She got up and noticed many of the people getting up and already gone. She got out of her bunk and walked over to where everyone else was going. She stepped outside and into a very large building where everyone sat and ate their morning meals.  
  
Their breakfast was simple and small. It consisted of a grits-like substance and a side of fried meat. The meat had tasted like sausage and the other stuff like something a person had thrown up. She ate it gracefully knowing some meal was better then none and finished her food. She stepped up and placed back her plate and turned back to sit down and noticed that many of the men were staring at her. She was rather embarrassed and stepped back to her seat catching whistles and calls as she walked back. Instead of going to her seat she stopped and looked around for Charsey. He wasn't anywhere in sight so Sarah decided to go out.  
  
Outside she saw many more people gathering around the large stones and she ran to catch up with all of them. When she got to the spot breathing hard and gasping for air she stopped to see a very large man standing there. He had a very odd accent and spoke with a booming voice. "Well. I guess these aur the peepul goin' up fer basic trainin'. Well I don't wish to hold you back any moor so here aur yer instructions for basic trainin'." Setel's Beginnings: Chapter Four: Basic Training  
  
"Ferst thin' I need yeh ter do is that you must get ter that stone over there." There were cheers from the crowd seeing that was easy enough to go to. "Pipe down, pipe down. Yer not just getting' over there, you have to race against these little critters called Tempisors or T-O fer short." A bunch of the T-O's were chained together and walking to in front of the people ready to be released and beat people to the stone. "All yeh have to do is get there before they do, not an easy task but fun enough." People saw the mean look in their eyes and backed up knowing that race wasn't easy. "After yeh get to the stone yeh have to pick it up and carry it all the way over there." He pointed to a spot about one hundred meters away. It was marked with a very large circle. Getting it over there seemed pretty hard. "Finally yeh have to throw that stone over that mountain. Very few have done it and I doubt yeh will any time soon. This is meant to test you in many aspects. This tests you in speed, strength, and endurance, fighting ability, brainpower and inner strength. Only those who has them things can pass this test. Once you are ready you may try your luck at getting past the T-O's." He took a key off of his belt and waited for a volunteer.  
  
None showed up and he decided they needed inspiration. Instead he took the key and was going to finish the training on his own. He seemed overweight and out of shape but soon this was going to surprise her.  
  
Sarah didn't want to embarrass her self by going first and fail so she waited for some person who wanted to go up to go. 


End file.
